Crossover Drabbles
by PrimeFan
Summary: So, I had these ideas...and they haven't gone anywhere yet. But I want to finish them, so until I get around to it, I'm going to be nice and let fellow fans tell me what they think. Am I crazy? Or a mad genius? XD XD First Up...you'll never guess! I think
1. BO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plushy. Please don't sue! .**

**Enjoy! Because a person has to be on crack to crossover "—" with anything! **

Ichigo looked at the backs of the three men in front of him with wide eyes. _Masaka…_

"Who the hell are you?!" he whispered to himself. _Looking at them earlier…from the way they were acting, I would have never even…_ "You can't be human…" he finished the thought.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the one in the middle answered in an undeniable tone of confidence. His head turned and the face under the straw hat smiled at him childishly. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Roronoa Zoro," the green-haired man to his right said, head slightly tilted back.

"Sanji," the blond on the left muttered over a cigarette. " 'Black-Leg' Sanji, if you prefer.

"Oi, Luffy," 'Zoro' asked. "Can we finish this guy off quickly? I want to take a nap…"

"Tch. Lazy-ass," the blonde snorted. 'Luffy' struck a thoughtful pose, though Ichigo had a feeling a decision had already been made in that overly simple mind.

"Yosh! Whoever takes him down first gets a prize!"

"Baka! Don't turn this into a competition!" Zoro stooped, turning fully to his captain with irritated eyes. "And what the hell kind of vague reward is that?!"

"What's the matter, _Marimo_? Afraid you'll lose?" Sanji spoke around his cigarette, smirking.

"What was that, ero-chef?"

"You heard me, marimo."

"_Bastard…_"

"_Shit swordsman!_"

Behind them, Ichigo sweat-dropped. _Are we going to be alright?_

**Bleach/One Piece**

…**what the heck was I thinking…**


	2. AA

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these two characters, but I don't. . Not using them for profit, please don't sue! I'm just having a wee bit of fun…**

**Gotta love these two though…I just wish there was more of them out there…**

Abel looked on strangely at the gathered ghouls. Alucard glanced at him, smiling widely. "You look…excited, Father Nightroad," the nosferatu observed, amused. The priest shook his head, and his expression became pinched with worry.

"Excited? I'm terrified!" he moaned. He tugged at his pony-tail. "If at all possible, Mr. Alucard," he whispered nervously. "I would rather not participate in this battle," he finished. "I'm rather ill equipped, seeing as Lady Hellsing has seen fit to relieve me of both my weapons and armor," added lamely. He took a tentative step back, spun…and was jerked back by his high collar.

"Oh, no, you don't, little priest," Alucard sang. Abel sputtered even as he was dragged toward the battle, the vampire laughing all the way. _How undignified!_

"B-but! I'm a Catholic Priest! Your Protestant Master hates my guts! There's absolutely no reason why I should even be here! I insist you let me go! Alucaaard!" he whined all the way to the frontlines. "At least give me a gun! Does the Lady Hellsing _want_ me to die a horrific death by ghouls? Oh, dear, I really am going to die! Help meeee, Miss Seras!!!"

From behind him, Seras look on bemusedly. She was sympathetic to his plight sure. After all, she had been dragged into the business with no real knowledge of just what was going on. But not only was it Alucard, her Master, who was full-heartedly dragging the poor priest into the midst of a battle, he was doing it on Sir Integra Hellsing's orders.

"Sorry, Father," she apologized sheepishly. "Orders are orders."

At this, he slumped and let himself be dragged. "Well, I suppose you're right about that. Please excuse me. It wasn't right of me to ask you to break orders…no matter the danger it brings me…" he muttered the last part under his breath. With a sigh, he promptly dug his heals into the ground, ducked and yanked, all in the same movement. It loosened his outer coat and he shook himself loose. Alucard looked back at him with a knowing smirk and Abel just looked back with a dejected look on his face.

The priest sighed, wiped his glasses and sniffed. "I suppose if it is God's will that I die today, I cannot go against Him. Ah, well. C'est la vie…"

"That's the spirit, Priest!" The vampire grinned widely, and tossed him back his coat.

He walked forward steadily, putting it back on and muttering under his breath all the way. "Oh dear, Lady Catherina is going to want my head on a silver platter for this, I know it. Father Tres, Ion, where are you two when I need you? Even Father Hugue would be a nice welcome! Father Leon, Father William…anyone!"

**Come on, tell me you didn't giggle!**


End file.
